The Agent's Daughter
by JessieHulk98
Summary: Agent Phil Coulson has a daughter, but he's also dead. Remember when the news said that Agent Coulson died protecting the world? Well, it was hard for his wife and daughter to take the news, but what happens when his daughter decides to get closer to the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and wants to join their team, in a way of avenging her father?
1. Chapter 1

I was standing by the bar in the Stark Tower with Tony Stark when he had just told me that my dead dad, Agent Phil Coulson, was still alive. Usually I would've been on the back of my horse by now but I decided to head to New York for the weekend to spend some time with the Avengers. "Wait, what do you mean he's alive?" I asked Tony, staring at him in disbelief. My father had been dead since 2012. That was almost five years ago! Since dad had left, I hadn't much contact to S.H.I.E.L.D. Dad wouldn't have been happy about that since he always thought I was an 'amazing' agent but it was hard to continue in the business that he had put me on. There were just too many memories.

"I mean, your father is still among us," Tony said before passing me a tablet and playing a short cut out from a surveillance camera. I could see my dad, walking onto some sort of a big plane with Agent Melinda May walking by his side. There was no way that was my dad. Maybe this was a ghost of some sort or somebody had played around with the footage, taking that scene out and placing it on another day to make it look like it had happened recently.

"H-how is this possible?" My eyes stayed glued on the tablet, watching the footage repeat itself. The timestamp on the video said it was taken just a few hours beforehand. This couldn't be real. There was no way my father was still alive. I saw the footage of Loki killing him. It had me crying for days on end. Tony and Steve had warned me about watching the footage but I had to see it. I had to see it with my own eyes that Loki had killed my father.

Tony shrugged, taking the tablet away from me and started to swipe around on it again, "I don't know. Something about the T.A.H.I.T.I. project."

"The what project?" I looked at Tony, hoping he'll explain it to me. After all these years of hacking into the S.H.I.E.L.D. files to see what they were doing, I've never come across that project before. It must've been hidden in the higher parts of the system to which I cannot yet access with my skills yet. Or my clearance.

"Some sort of revival project," he sighed and looked at me. "Look, the project doesn't matter. What matters is that Agent is alive and we should track him down for you."

Hearing Tony call dad 'Agent' made me laugh a little. It was Tony's typical behaviour to call him that. "His first name is still Phil," I said with a smile.

"I still prefer Agent," Tony said with a chuckle, softly nudging me with his elbow. "Anyway, I'll get to looking for his location. I'm sure he can't be far off."

"And what if it's a dead end? Or somebody is posing as him?" I asked, my voice cracking ever so slightly. I couldn't bear to get my hopes up only for them to be crushed. Dad was my best friend, I would tell him everything even if it was a bit weird at times but I just didn't feel that close to mum. Yet, it was normal these days now for people to pose as others. There was some sort of a mask that was out in the world now that abled people to change their facial traits.

"I'm sure it's him. I've done enough background checking. It's him, Carla," Tony smiled at me. I guess I'll have to put faith in Tony and hope he isn't playing some sort of trick on me. After all, he knows how much my father meant to me.

"Thanks, Tony," I hugged him shortly before picking up my glass of scotch that I had put on the treason before and take a sip. Hmm, Tony certainly did have good taste when it came to alcoholic drinks.

"No need to thank me," he picked up his glass and took a sip.

I smiled and shook my head, finishing off my scotch. Well, that was that. I suppose I had to trust Tony with this. Trust that it really was my father who had walked into that plane with Agent May just a while ago. "So when are we going to go check it out?" I asked him, putting my glass down again.

"We can always go now if you want to," Tony said, swirling his scotch a bit around in his class.

I wanted to see him so badly, I needed my dad back. "Let's go now," I ended up saying.

"Alright. C'mon then," Tony finished his scotch then headed to the elevator with the tablet in his hand.

"Wait. You're taking a suit with you right? Just in case something goes wrong?" I asked, following him to the elevator.

"Of course I am. Who do you think I am?" Tony said with a chuckle, walking into the elevator.

"Hmm. Not Iron Man?" I smirked, walking in beside him as he pushed the button to go down. "Wait. What do I tell mum?"

Tony suddenly frowned, looking at me, "I don't know. Just keep it quiet for now until we know what's going on."

"Alright," nodding, I looked at the elevator doors. Mum deserved to know dad was still alive. After all, mum loved dad dearly. It was in her eyes every time she looked at him and dad loved her equally as much.

"Let's just concentrate on finding Agent first," Tony looked at the elevator doors, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's still Phil," I laughed, walking out of the elevator as it hit the ground floor that was also the garage.

"And I still prefer Agent," he smirked, following me out of the elevator then walked to one of his Audi's.

"Why do you prefer Agent so much?" I asked, walking over to the car. Ever since the two of them met, Tony always called Phil 'Agent.'

Tony shrugged and got into the car, turning the engine on and making it rev, "I dunno. Just sounds cooler than Phil."

"Fair enough," I laughed as I got into the car, looking at him.

The trip to the airport was quiet. So was the flight from the airport to the secret base that nobody knew about. Tony told me he had hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. system again to get the location of the secret base. "I hope he's here," I said as we waiting for the cargo hole to open. Tony had managed to sweet talk his way into letting some guy called Billy Koenig to let us land the Quinjet in the hangar.

"Well according to the video footage, he's here," Tony smiled and glanced at me before walking down the aft ramp and into the secret base, looking around.

"Hi, I'm Billy Koenig," a small man walked up to us with a smile on his face. "And this is the Playground."

"Hi, Billy. I'm-" Tony started but Billy interrupted him.

"Tony Stark. I know. I've heard of you on the news," Billy said with a smile before looking at me. "And you are?"

"I'm-" I started but I was also cut off.

"Carla?" The voice came from behind Billy, further down the hangar. That voice. It sounded familiar in every way. Looking over Billy's shoulder, I saw him, standing there in a suit like usual. It's been nearly 5 years and he was just standing there, looking towards us.

Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad!" I screamed and ran over to him, knocking Billy slightly out of the way. Dad opened his arms and caught me as I threw myself into his arms, hugging him in a tight bear hug. "You're alive," I whimpered as I hugged him tightly.

"Carla, what are you doing here?" Dad asked, holding me close. "You're not supposed to be here." Yep. That's Dad. No matter how old I was, it was always 'you're not supposed to be here.' Did I ever listen though? No.

"I know but Tony found you," I pulled back slightly, looking at him. He still looked the same. Not a day younger nor a day older. He still looked like my dad. Like nothing had changed at all.

"Tony," he sighed and looked over my shoulder to where Tony was standing. "I should've known that Tony was going to be the one to expose me."

Frowning, I buried my head into his chest, holding him tight. "But I'm glad he did," I nuzzled my head, not wanting this moment to end. Who knows, maybe this was a dream and somebody would wake me up soon. I couldn't lose this moment. It took me a while to move on and accept the fact that Dad was dead but now here he was and I was holding onto him like the world would end tomorrow.

"Sorry, Agent but you know I always find things out," Tony's voice came from behind us, making me pull back again to look at him. There it is again. That damn nickname.

"Next time contact me before you bring my daughter into this," Dad said with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"Wait, is this the Carla that you always talk about?" Billy walked up next to Tony, looking at us.

"Yeah it is," Dad said, holding me by his side, "but where's your mother? Where's Audrey?" dad looked at me again. Oh yes, mother dear.

"She's not here. I wanted to see you first. Make sure that you're real," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. It was true, even though I knew mum loved Dad dearly, I didn't want to wait. Mum could wait though. There was nothing wrong with her having to wait.

"Good," Dad said then looked at Tony, "think you can manage to go back to where you came from without telling anyone where you've been? I could do without questions and I don't want anybody finding out that I'm still alive right now."

"Not even the girlfriend?" Tony tilted his head with a questioning look on his face.

"No, Tony. Don't tell Audrey. Please do not tell Audrey," Dad sighed then looked at me. "You and I have a lot to talk about young lady." He said in that stern voice of his which meant nothing good.

"Alright, for as long as I'm still in the same room as you I couldn't care less," I smiled and said bye to Tony as he headed back to the Quinjet to go back to his tower.

"If anybody needs me, I'll be in my room," Billy said before walking off, leaving Dad and I alone in the hangar.

"So. You just followed Tony here or what was the plan," dad asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't know what else to do. It's been nearly 5 years and you just...you just popped up on the camera footage. I had to see if it was really you," I looked at him with a slight smile.

"Carla... You shouldn't have came," Dad sighed and pulled me into a hug again.

"Why wouldn't I come? Dad, if you're alive then I'm not gonna miss this opportunity. You know how much you meant to me," I frowned, hugging him back.

"Let's go talk in my office," Dad pulled back and lead me out of the hangar. Looking around, I was astounded by how big the place was. There were rooms everywhere and people walking in every direction. It was a bit like the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters back home.

"So, what is this place exactly?" I asked, looking around. Even though I was more of a field agent, the headquarters always fascinated me.

"It's the Playground. Secret base Fury left behind - " Dad had started but I interrupted him. A thought coming to mind.

"Fury? Wait. If you're still alive. Does that mean Fury is too?" I stopped and looked at him. It would make sense. If dad was alive then maybe there was a way that Fury was also alive.

Dad shook his head, looking at me with sad eyes, "sorry, Carla. Fury is really dead."

"Oh," I looked down, walking over to him as he continued to walk down the hallway again. I wasn't really that close with the old Director but I had a place for him in my heart. He was a really good Director.

"Anyway," Dad said as he walked into a room, holding the door open for me to walk in before closing it. "How have you been?"

"How have I been?" I looked at him, folding my arms. "You're a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. You expect me to answer that? The question is: how have you been, Dad? You're the one that can track me. What's been going on in your life?" I asked, holding my ground. I was right though. Dad could've been tracking me the last five years.

"Sorry. Forgot that you're pretty smart," he chuckled and walked over to the desk, sitting down behind it. "And you're right. I have been tracking you."

"Why didn't you let me in on this, Dad?" I looked at him, walking over and sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Because I couldn't," he sighed, folding his hands on his lap. "Nobody would let me contact you or your mother. I tried so hard but everybody made sure I couldn't get to you. Something about keeping everything quiet until the right moment."

I looked at him, trying to understand if he was telling the truth or not, "but I'm your daughter."

"You think I don't know that, Carla? You think I liked not having you being a part of my life anymore?" Dad looked at me with a touch of pain in his eyes, clearly showing that he was telling the truth.

"I just.. I didn't like how things had ended before you... You died..," I stuttered, looking down at my hands. Nothing had ended good at all before Dad left the house that morning to go to work.


End file.
